


It's Not Goodbye

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Season One [18]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc and Beverly don't want to say goodbye.  Takes place between S1 and S2.





	It's Not Goodbye

Jean-Luc swayed with Beverly in his arms to the music playing in his quarters. “Are you really leaving?”  Beverly looked up from where she was resting her head against Jean-Luc’s shoulder. “I can’t turn it down...it’s...”

“I understand.  I just don’t want to lose you.”  He held her tighter and wished he had the courage to tell her just how he felt about her.  Beverly sighed. If truth be told, she didn’t want to leave the _Enterprise_ or Jean-Luc, either.  But when you get recommended for a position by Admiral McCoy....you didn’t turn it down. 

“What if I go for a year?” 

“Hmm?”

“What if I agree to take the position for a year only while they find a replacement?  Wes could stay here with you in the meantime and we could meet up on shore leave?”  Jean-Luc grinned and pulled back so he could see her face.

“And leave me to raise a sixteen year old on my own?”  Beverly smirked. “Will would help.  So would Worf...on the other hand...Will, Worf, and you raising my sixteen-year-old son....”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “My three Dads...one is stern, one is fun, and we haven’t even talked about Worf....”  

“But would you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Look after Wesley for the year?”

“Well...yes, I suppose....but Bev-“  Beverly cut him off with a kiss. “Great!”  Jean-Luc pulled Beverly back into his arms once more and allowed his hands to slide down her hips to lightly cup her bottom.  Beverly stilled, but didn’t ask him to move his hands.  She brought her hand to rest against his chest and idly toyed with his exposed chest hair.  Jean-Luc bit back a moan.  “You know, Jean-Luc, I’ve always wondered why you wear such deep V-necked shirts.”  She twirled a bit of chest hair around her finger.  “But now I think I know why...”

“Oh?”

“It’s to show off what hair you _do_ have!”  Jean-Luc pulled her flush against him, trapping her hand between them and lowered his lips to capture hers in a kiss.  Beverly sucked on his lower lip and he moaned.  He slipped his hands into the back of her skirt and squeezed her bottom.  Beverly, not willing to let Jean-Luc win, slid her hand down his chest and untucked his shirt.  When she raked he fingernails across Jean-Luc’s back, he moaned again and deepened the kiss.  They broke apart. 

“Beverly?”

“Jean-Luc, I...I don’t want this to be goodbye sex.” 

“Then it won’t be.  Because, Beverly...I have no intentions of saying goodbye to you.” 


End file.
